Misconceptions
by EmoSunshine
Summary: Life, with all its heartaches and revelations, is inexplicably fabulous. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I've recently discovered and been reading 'One-Sentence' stories in the Ahiru [Agon and Hiruma] Fandom so I've decided to try it out here in the much loved NaruSasu World. Your opinions and reviews at the end would be most appreciated. There's going to be fifty sentences in all so I'll be doing ten every chapter. And the sentences follow no timeline. Just a random set of sentences from various aspects of their lives.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

#1: Sightless

When Sasuke felt rather than saw dark, predatory, azure eyes sliding hotly over his naked, bed-bound body, he couldn't suppress a shiver and a strangled gasp as a talented tongue wrapped nimbly around the dripping head of his cock, sucking the swollen organ further into that wet heat while the sensory deprivation made it all the more hotter; Sasuke had never been that grateful for blindfolds.

#2: Unbelievable

"Naruto. . . I refuse to say 'believe it' at any given point of the day."

#3: Perfidious

Naruto could never quite look anyone straight in eye when he lied and Sasuke could tell by the blond's uneasy fidgeting that yes, Naruto actually _had_ cheated on him.

#4: Adorable

Despite the implication that he was of the female variety, a soft smile tipped the corners of the Uchiha's lips as the blond Adonis laid in his bed, sleeping and mumbling something along the lines of "the evil yet beloved Ramen Lord taking his darling Princess Sasuke away."

#5: Rage

Narrowed cerulean glared death at Fuugaku Uchiha's shocked face, barely refraining from dealing the older man another black eye as he stormed out of the room, mindless of the horrified gasps and incoherent stuttering that followed shortly after his departure.

#6: Comprehension

Sometimes Naruto wondered if he was truly meant to be happy, but when a pale body snuggled unconsciously into his side, he decided that he didn't need to be happy if he could just keep _him_.

#7: Tolerance

Sasuke had never been a fan of role playing, but seeing the wide, lust-filled eyes and the considerable bulge that was quickly becoming apparent through his lover's jeans, Sasuke just might consider keeping the promiscuous skirt that left little to the imagination after all.

#8: Exaggerated

He tended to overreact, but this time it was warranted; someone had eaten all of his ramen dammit!

#9: Space

Naruto felt his heart break, taking in the unshed tears drowning those fathomless black eyes as Sasuke squared his shoulders and walked away from him, not even sparing a parting glance.

#10: Vulnerable

His arms wrapped firmly around a thick tan neck, he clung tightly, face and fingers buried in that beautiful sunshine hair as Naruto's thrusts shattered what little sanity he had left, but he didn't care because Naruto made him feel like his first, his last, his _everything_ and Sasuke clung to the feeling, never wanting it to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thank God for commas and semicolons.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

#11: Steamy

"I shouldn't have to cut through fog to sneak up on my boyfriend in the shower Sasuke. . ."

#12: Warmth

Sasuke wasn't big on public displays of affection, but the idiot's smile was practically splitting his cheeks by a simple holding of hands so he'd enjoy the small 'torture' a little longer.

#13: Lights

"You broke my sex bone you bastard!"

#14: Stiff

A feral grin curled Naruto's lips as Sasuke screamed, arching clear off the bed when a particularly brutal thrust stabbed at his prostate; he'd told Sasuke that he was a screamer.

#15: Miss

It had been six months, nineteen days, seven hours and twenty-three minutes since Sasuke'd left and even so, he still couldn't find it within himself to get out of bed in the morning.

#16: Eternal

Joyful sobs wracked his frame as he gazed into the brilliant, azure eyes of the man kneeling before him, those big, calloused hands wielding a simple gold band that held the promise of forever with his love, his life, and soon-to-be future husband, Naruto.

#17: Sweet

Sasuke scowled, a rosy flush adorning pale cheeks as Naruto nuzzled his temple with a contented purr.

#18: Unorthodox

Thrusting hips doling out long, powerful strokes, rippling muscles and corded tendons moving fluidly under that sumptuous tanned skin. . . who knew that Naruto cleaning their pool could be such a turn on?

#19: Clear

Even in the worst of times when he thought that he was through with life and all of its bullshit, he had never prayed, but seeing Sasuke, smiling, while another man ran a slimy hand up his thigh, Naruto prayed for patience.

#20: Vindictive

Sasuke had hoped for a more explosive, _violent_ reaction, but the look of utter despair that contorted the idiot's face would have to do. . . for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

#21: Lonely

Naruto, impatient as ever, tore at the silky, blue fabric in his haste, the remnants of the once perfect _Armani_ shirt now heaped pathetically in a desolate corner of the room.

#22: Seal

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke Uchiha as my lawfully wedded wife. . . er, I mean, husband. . .to love and to hold until death do us part."

#23: Closed

Sasuke held a small, key in his hand, the tiny, child-like, fox item attached winking at him coyly as he gathered his courage before pushing it into the keyhole only to find that it didn't fit.

#24: Push

"Roll your fat ass over Naruto."

#25: Heavy

Sometimes while Naruto was awake, comforting Sasuke, who was caught deep in the throes of his nightmares, Naruto wondered how he could ever accept a family that caused his love so much pain.

#26: Accept

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzumaki to be my husband, My Bitch, and I capitalize that phrase, to love and to control until death do us part."

#27: Matrimony

Snickering Naruto said, "That would have been bad if we were really doing this in a church you ass, but I love it all the same."

#28: Seek

They collided in a violent clash of tongues and teeth, strong fingers tugging painfully at sweat soaked hair, and short, blunt nails scoring at the each other's flesh hard enough to ensure that there would be bright pink welts the next day, but it still wasn't enough because the road to reconciliation was always painful.

#29: Aggressive

"Shut the hell up and bend over the fucking table Uchiha."

#30: Parched

He felt like a burning man because everyday without him was like living a day in hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

#31: Grief

Blonds, Sasuke decided, were the banes of human existence.

#32: Hope

Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand tightly, his face paler than usual, as he sat in the small, oppressing room waiting to sign the papers to finally gain custody of his. . . no, _their_ future child.

#33: Frustration

Showing Sasuke that he could be trusted again was right up there with riding Moby Dick bareback; not fucking possible.

#34: Quiet

Naruto could only stare in befuddled amazement as Sasuke sang, white earbuds blaring in his ears, and hips swaying to the beat of Missy 'Misdemeanor' Elliot's, "Get Your Freak On."

#35: Forgotten

"I don't want to hear it. Just show me the child that no one wants."

#36: Covert

They fought over many things, most of which were small, inconsequential, but when Naruto decided to become a volunteer firefighter, the blowout that had followed still weighed heavily on Sasuke's heart.

#37: Purpose

Jade eyes set into a chubby but guarded face glared defiantly at the two men, daring them to judge him, and Sasuke's heart broke as he knelt at the boy's side, cautiously gripping the child's hand and asking him in a gentle voice if he wanted to come home with them.

#38: Finale

Naruto blinked back tears at the surprised look on the boy's face, his eyes warily regarding the two men before he gave hesitant, almost shy nod of agreement.

#39: Radar

When Daddy got that look in his eye, Papa never seemed to walk 'good' the next day.

#40: Flame

In the nights to come, Sasuke would lay awake in their bed, clutching a sleeping Kakeru to his chest, feverently hoping, _praying_, that Naruto made it home safely.

**Author's Note**: The ending just fell into sequence, but one sentence just didn't seem right without the other. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I promised myself that I would finish this before my birthday, and my birthday is August 5th by the way. So onward. . .

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

# 41: Blank

Biologically, it was impossible for men to get pregnant, but that didn't stop Naruto from bending Sasuke's pliable body over _every_ and _any_ solid surface and trying over and over again; Sasuke didn't mind in the least.

#42: Multiply

"Naruto. . . I want to adopt another."

#43: Mismatch

Kakeru had a hard time introducing boyfriends to his parents when his Dad insisted on grinning like fox whilst wielding a rusty pick-axe at the door.

#44: Change

The feisty young girl blew into their home like a whirlwind, much like Naruto had into his life, and he'd never been happier to withstand the storm.

#45: Denied

The first time that Kakeru came home crying, tears running down his puffy cheeks and arms red from the marks of where he'd been pinched, Naruto had stalked to the local park, pushed the eight-year-old's face into the sand, and forced him to apologize to the still blubbering six-year-old; Sasuke had been off to the side whispering encouragements to the half-mad blond while rubbing his son's hand soothingly in his.

#46: Warning

Naruto didn't need to worry about Hiroto's boyfriends for the girl ruled her castle with an iron fist and who did not bend to her will was punished severely and with pointy objects.

#47: Memories

A family picture stood proudly on the mantle, a ten-year-old Kakeru on Naruto's right shoulder, toothy smiles stretching their faces, while a seven-year old Hiroto, perched in Sasuke's arms, stuck finger up his nose, a look of supreme triumph gracing her features.

#48: Foresight

If anyone had told Sasuke twelve years ago that he would be married with a husband and two kids, he might have broken their fibula or at least cut off a genital, whichever came first.

#49: Score

The afternoon that Sasuke had gotten a call saying that both Naruto and the kids were in the hospital as a result of out-of-control, drunk driver who walked away unscathed, he tasted blood on his tongue, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't his.

#50: Disco

Naruto's dancing at their thirtieth anniversary party resembled that of a three-legged dog having an epileptic attack. . . not pretty.

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed. Review!


End file.
